The present invention relates to fueling systems generally and more particularly to automated fueling systems.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the current state of the art; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,276,407; 6,253,802; 6,250,347; 6,112,782; 6,085,805; 5,992,474; and 5,971,040.
The following U.S. Patent and patent application of the application/assignee also relate to the general field of the invention, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,501 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/600,428.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved fuel distribution system and apparatus for use therein.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a controlled fuel distribution system for use in a vehicle fuel filling facility including:
at least one fuel pump having a nozzle;
at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver for receiving information from a vehicle prior to discharge of fuel thereinto and communicating with an authorization subsystem located at the vehicle fuel filling facility, and
a fuel flow driven transceiver power generator operated by fuel pumped by the at least one fuel pump and passing through the nozzle for providing electrical power to the at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a controlled fuel distribution method for use in a vehicle fuel filling facility including at least one fuel pump having a nozzle and at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver, the method including:
receiving information from a vehicle prior to discharge of fuel thereinto;
communicating with an authorization subsystem located at the vehicle fuel filling facility, and
driving a fuel flow driven transceiver power generator by a flow of fuel pumped by the at least one fuel pump and passing through the nozzle to provide electrical power for powering the at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided for use in a controlled fuel distribution system in a vehicle fuel filling facility including at least one fuel pump having a nozzle and at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver for receiving information from a vehicle prior to discharge of fuel thereinto and communicating with an authorization subsystem located at the vehicle fuel filling facility,
a fuel flow driven transceiver power generator operated by fuel pumped by the at least one fuel pump and passing through the nozzle for powering the at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fuel flow driven transceiver power generator includes an impeller located upstream of the nozzle.
Preferably, the nozzle-mounted transceiver and the fuel flow driven transceiver power generator are located together within a single housing threadably connected at one end to a fuel supply hose leading from the fuel pump and at an opposite end to the nozzle.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the nozzle-mounted transceiver includes a first nozzle-mounted transceiver for communication with the vehicle and a second nozzle-mounted transceiver for communication with the authorization subsystem.
Preferably, the nozzle-mounted transceiver includes a battery for storing electrical power generated by the impeller and for supplying the electrical power to the at least one nozzle-mounted transceiver.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the impeller also provides an indication of fuel flow through the nozzle.
The indication of fluid flow preferably is employed to confirm proper operation of the fuel distribution system.